El masaje
by Helena Dax
Summary: SLASH Harry Potter meets Pulp Fiction. Harry y Draco hablan sobre los masajes en los pies.


NdA: Este fic está inspirado no sólo en el ansia de masajes de mi familia, sino también en una escena de la película Pulp Fiction. Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo no obtengo beneficio alguno por esta historia.

**El masaje**

El día de Navidad, Harry estaba tumbado en la cama de su dormitorio y gemía con las cejas fruncidas.

-Así, Draco... Dios, es maravilloso... Oh, sí... Sigue... Cariño, esto es fantástico...

Draco, que estaba sentado y le masajeaba el pie derecho con dedos hábiles y fuertes, alzó las cejas.

-Merlín, Potter, cualquiera que nos oiga pensará que te estoy follando.

-Oh, esto es casi mejor que el sexo... Oh, Dios mío... Eres el rey de los masajes en los pies.

-Lo sé.-Nadie podía acusar a Draco Malfoy de falsa modestia.

-¿Dónde has aprendido... ooooh... a hacerlo tan bien?

-Me enseñó mi madre –contestó Draco, dejando el pie derecho y pasando al izquierdo.

-Ohdiosdracosí...

Draco rió para sus adentros, pero intentó seguir pareciendo gruñón.

-Qué embarazoso. Nunca voy a poder darte masajes en público.

-Es que es... maravilloso... Oh, sí... ¿A tu madre... a tu madre se le dan bien... los masajes?

Draco no estaba seguro de que hablar de su madre mientras Harry hacía todos esos sonidos lascivos fuera bueno para su equilibrio mental, pero se puso a ello, de todos modos.

-A mi madre le vuelven literalmente loca los masajes en los pies. Cuando yo era pequeño, se pasaba el día pidiéndole a mi padre que le diera masajes. "Luuuuucius, por favoooor". Mi padre siempre se los hacía, claro, porque nunca ha sabido decirle que no a nada.

-Ooooh, ahí, ahí... es genial.

-Pero al final hasta él se hartó de estar todo el día dándole masajes y se declaró en huelga y le dijo que sólo le haría dos a la semana. Mi madre, entonces, adiestró a uno de nuestros elfos domésticos, Dobby, para que aprendiera técnicas de masaje y a partir de ese momento, el elfo se encargó de sus pies.

-Mmmmm, Draaacooo...

-El problema, claro está, es que mi madre _también_ sonaba como si le estuvieran echando un polvo y mi padre se ponía malo cada vez que la oía. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que llegó un momento en el que empezó a imaginarse que el elfo la tocaba de manera... impropia, como si quisiera seducirla a través del masaje.

-¿Tu padre... tu padre tenía celos... mmmmm... de un elfo doméstico?

-Mi padre tiene celos de cualquier ser vivo que se acerque a más de un metro de mi madre. Mi tía Bella y yo éramos las únicas excepciones.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues lo que tenía que pasar. Un día mi padre estalló y estuvo a punto de deslomar al pobre elfo. Después se cargó a mi madre al hombro y se la llevó a su habitación donde... ejem... donde sé que no hicieron otra cosa más que charlar del tiempo y mirarse a los ojos...

-Por supuesto –concedió graciosamente Harry.

-Y al final decidieron que lo más práctico era que yo también aprendiera a hacerlos y compartiera la carga con mi padre. Creo que oir gemir a mi madre es una de las razones por las que soy gay.

-Ah, todo... oooooh, Draco... todo fue para bien.

Draco se rio.

-Sí, todo fue para bien.

-De... de todos modos... yo creo... mmmmmm...que tu padre... exageró bastante... Quiero decir... sólo era un masaje... en los pies. Ponerse así... con el pobre Dobby... por algo... tan inocente...

Draco arqueó las cejas, pasmado.

-¿Esto te parece inocente? Merlín, si se me ha puesto dura sólo de oirte.-Luego ladeó la cabeza-. Por suerte _eso_ nunca me pasó con mi madre.

-Pero eso es sólo... porque soy yo... y te recuerda... al sexo. Diossssssss... Si no, no te... pasaría nada.

Una sonrisa revoloteó en las comisuras de los labios de Draco.

-¿Como un masaje entre amigos?

-Ajá.

-Entonces no te importa que le haga un masaje en los pies a Blaise de vez en cuando, por ejemplo.

Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en los codos.

-¿Blaise?

-Sí.

Harry se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. Una parte de su cerebro debilitado por los preliminares le advirtió de que Draco sólo estaba diciendo eso para ganar la discusión; la otra parte no dijo nada. Esa parte nunca pensaba. Esa parte, sencillamente, le hizo desear ser capaz de plantar dos patas delanteras encima de Draco y pegar un rugido que advirtiera a todos sus competidores en un radio de cien millas que descuartizaría a cualquiera que se acercara a _su _compañero.

Era su célebre "monstruo en el pecho".

-¿Le das masajes en los pies a Blaise?

Draco se rio entre dientes.

-No digo que se los dé. Digo que_ podría _dárselos, ya que es algo tan inocente¿no?

Harry pensó alguna manera de salir de la encerrona, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Estaba distraído con visiones repugnantes del malvado, feo, antipático y estúpido Zabini obligando a su angelical e indefenso Draco a hacerle masajes en los pies hasta caer desfallecido de cansancio.

-No.

-¿No¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Harry se incorporó del todo, estiró a Draco del brazo para atraerlo hacia él y luego rodó para colocarse encima. Los ojos de Draco brillaban de excitación, con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Quiere decir que tú y yo vamos a hablar del tiempo y a mirarnos a los ojos _ahora mismo_.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

**Fin**


End file.
